dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthrozil
"Anthrozil" refers to a dragon-human hybrid—usually, anyone with at least one birth parent who is a dragon in human shape (though there are exceptions; see Listener and Karen & Charles Bannister below). Most of the anthrozils in the books are shown to have dragonlike abilities or traits, including superhuman intelligence, wings, the ability to breathe fire, danger sensing, eloquence, and -if present in the draconic parent- healing. The term was invented by Dr. Conner as a combination of the common prefix'' anthro'' meaning "man" and zil from ''"godzilla." Though it compares of dragons to monsters (which is especially cruel, considering that Dr. Conner's own wife and child had draconic blood) it is freely used by the anthrozils themselves. Notable anthrozils 'Billy Bannister' is the son of Jared (formerly Clefspeare) and Marilyn Bannister. He has the ability to sense danger and breathe fire. 'Bonnie Silver' is the daughter of Irene Silver (formerly Hartanna) and Matthew Conner (the Dr. Conner mentioned above). She has large, tawny wings and an unusual eloquence with words. [[Ashley Stalworth|'Ashley Stalworth']] is the daughter of Timothy (formerly Makaidos) and Hannah (formerly Thigocia) Drake. She has genius-caliber intelligence, and the ability to heal in conjunction with either dragonfire or the light of Excalibur. Though both her parents were dragons once, she is only half-dragon because her father was fully human when she was born. [[Gabriel|'Gabriel Drake']] is also the son of Makaidos and Thigocia in human shape. He possesses wings very similar to Bonnie's, but red, due to the gender difference. 'Listener' is the daughter of Gartrand and Sorentine (later known as Tamara); she was conceived as a dragon but born into Second Eden as a human when her mother was killed days before her birth. She has no known powers, which is likely becuase of her unusal status. However, she had scaly skin while she posessed two companions. 'Charles' (Matt) & [[Karen Bannister|'Karen''' (Lauren) Bannister]] are the twin children of Billy and Bonnie, and the only known anthrozils that are children of other anthrozils. Unfortunate events occur when the government falsly accouses their parents of being spies, so the government takes the twins away from the Bannister's. Thanks to the help of friends they are hidden in the foster system and are given new names. Charles now Matt has the abilities to sense danger, healing, and he never gets cold he has a 'fire' in his belly that keeps him warm giving him a higher base tempurature. Karen now Lauren has super hearing, she can often hear what others cannot her hearing can even span different dimensions (or at least when searching for the purity ovulum), and her hearing gives her the ability to read and talk to minds. She also glows in the dark. Lauren has extremely rare dragon traits that have not been seen since the first dragoness Shachar. [Note: although Shiloh is sometimes mistaken for an anthrozil, as she was born to a human and former dragon, she was born after Patrick's loss of his dragon soul and powers and is therefore fully human herself.] Category:Anthrozils